Semiconductor laser diodes are presently used in an ever increasing number of applications. Typically, their small size, relative high power, operational lifetime, and device cost offer several advantages over alternate laser sources. Often, during the manufacturing process laser diode devices are subjected to a “burn-in” process wherein the laser diode devices are subjected to varying levels of electric current and/or temperature gradients to characterize the optical characteristics of the semiconductor laser diode.
Presently, there are a number of laser diode burn-in racks or systems available. While the prior art burn-in racks have proven useful, a number of shortcomings have been identified. For example, precise positioning of the laser diode and controlling the temperature of the laser diode under test has proven problematic. As such, precise characterization of the laser diode has been difficult.
In light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for a laser diode test system capable of quickly and accurately characterizing multiple laser diodes.